1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the game of golf, and more particularly to a device that provides a golf repair function using golf tees and which also carries a ball marker.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a game requiring a large number of items. The golf clubs themselves are divided into an array of different lengths and types depending upon the shot required. In addition to the clubs, golfers need to carry a number of items such as golf tees and ball markers. The golfer should also carry a tool to repair damage when the golf ball strikes the green. While these items are small enough to carry in the golfer's pockets, it can be difficult to find a particular item when needed, especially if the items are kept in different pockets.
Golf can be a very enjoyable game. One of the charms of golf is that on occasion even an average golfer can make a shot that rivals the top professionals. However, golf is a difficult game that requires a significant amount of concentration. Many problems arise in the course of a round of golf, some of which are presented by the golf course itself, and others arise from the mechanics of the golfer's swing. It is therefore important that the golfer eliminate as many distractions as possible that might disturb his or her concentration on the course. The need for locating a particular item such as tees, a reliable repair device and a ball marker without undue effort would help the golfer retain concentration and be highly desirable.
Many attempts have been made to address the golfer's needs. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,239 which discloses a golf turf repair device. That device has permanent prongs for repairing the turf which can get damaged and render the device useless. Such devices can also get unduly soiled requiring the golfer to repeatedly clean the permanent prongs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,155 B2; U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2002/0187861A1 and US D494,244 S disclose devices having pivot arms, screws, hinges, plugs, flaps and push dowels to attempt to hold golf tees in place. Such mechanical mechanisms can become easily broken or open during use. They can also leave gaps in the device, for example around the tops of the golf tees, where turf can enter and require cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,774 discloses a golf repair device having permanent prongs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,955 B1 discloses a golf ball marker device, without a golf turf repair function. Other references disclosing golf devices include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,650; 3,298,579; 3,799,331; 4,151,937; 5,795,248; 5,799,853; 6,095,934; 6,220,973; 2003/0010796A1 and 2007/0149325A1.
Thus, there are many references addressing, or attempting to address, the various problems the golfer faces. Nevertheless, there still exists a need for a sturdy device that can be readily carried and accessed by the golfer to provide golf tees, a ball marker and a turf repair function without the need for mechanical mechanisms such as pegs, hinges, pivot arms, screws, push dowels or overlapping flaps, to attempt to provide a sturdy and readily cleaned device that can securely hold the golf tees in place for turf repair.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a sturdy device that has a golf turf repair function. Another object is to provide a device for holding golf tees and a ball marker so that each such item can be easily located by the golfer during a round of golf. Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf repair device, tee holder and ball marker holder that can be economically made, and which has a solid feel and is less subject to opening or breaking. Still another object is provide a device which can hold golf tees in place to provide the repair function without the need for undue cleaning.